ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial 838
Testimonials * An excellent place to do this quest is by killing Yagudo High Priests in Meriphataud Mountains (S) near Castle Oztroja. If you camp in the North-West corner of (L-8), there's a Yagudo just beyond the rise. It respawns every 5 minutes. The annoying thing about this quest is running back-and-forth to Grauberg (S) to drop off the Bottled Pixie, then having to run all the way back, clear across the map, to Castle Oz. These are WHM yags, so if you are here on BLM, remember to dispel their Shell (and Protect/Haste/Aqua/Stoneskin/Regen) effect and your nukes will do considerable more damage. They are Aspirable, and Grav/Silence kills are best way to go. Took me just over 3 hours killing and running to complete this quest. --Aemora 12:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) * The Yagudo High Priests drop the Bottled Pixies 100%. I suggest if you're doing this on RDM, to nuke/sleep the Yagudo cause it can pretty much rape you if you straight tank it. I'm adding a mini-guide below to make this thing go faster for all fellow adventurers, but remember I only speak in RDM perspective (since BLMs get Retrace). Happy Hunting! --Lisamarie 15:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) * Did this in a little over an hour today with help. Had a 81 THF/NIN, 80 BLM/WHM, and 83WHM/SCH. If you Recall-Meriph, there is a Yagudo High Priest that spawns just South of the crystal every 5 minutes. We killed him and WHM lotted Bottled Pixie, BLM Retrace WHM who used campaign NPC to get to Grauberg (S), and then Recall-Meriph, just in time for next Bottled Pixie to drop. Was very smooth and easy. *Can do the same thing as the above poster but without the THF. Just did this on my WHM with my other character on BLM. I had my BLM camp by the High Priest right near Castle Oztroja and I set my homepoint in Southern San'doria (S). I would sleep the Priest as soon as it spawned, nuke it, finish it off, had quartermaster on my WHM so the pixie would drop instantly. Warp to southern sandy, outpost to Grauberg (S), run to the fey spring, and Recall-Meriph back, just in time for another bottled pixie to drop. Took about 5 minutes per Bottled Pixie total. About an hour for this trial, little more for the following Trial (Trial 1700). Maletarugilgamesh 16:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) *Duo can do this in 8 minutes 1 DD and 1 WHM/BLM, set hp to home nation in past Warp after pixie drops and teleport to graburg, then teleport back to recall-Meriph and repeat. Alternatively Recall-Pashh and ride Chocobo to Fay Spring, safer but might take a few more minutes--Silvermane1980 17:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *A brief note of caution: On my way back to the Fay Spring, I had ran in front of a Grauberg Hippogryph and popped Flee. When I got to the Spring and made the trade, I got the confirmation message about releasing the Pixie, but then I got Event Skipped from the Grauberg Hippogryph and did not receive confirmation about Trial 838, thereby losing my Pixie. So, make sure you are positively clear you do not get interrupted while making the trade, or you'll be out 1 Bottled Pixie. Guide for making this quicker * As of the May 2011 update all Recall/Teleport rings have had their recharge time reduced to 1 hour; the more Meriphataud Rings you can afford the quicker you can complete the bottled pixie trials. ** On BLU90/BLM45 I set my home point to Bastok Markets (S), used the recall ring and took out the Yagudo High Priest just south of the Meriphataud gate crystal, warped and then used Campaign Arbiter to Grauberg (S). Using Sprinter's Shoes I could complete each objective in around 5 minutes. * You can make it short if you plan accordingly. The Recall-Meriph Crystal (I-8) drops you off really close to Castle Oztroja (S), and you can grab a Chocobo there for reaching it even faster. This is the quickest way. * Also, Meriphataud Mountain's Cavernous Maw is close to the Castle aswell, at (K-6). Thus, The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah Outpost is the quickest way to reach the Maw (if you're walking). * There's a Campaign Arbiter right at the entrance of Castle Oztroja (S). After you get the Bottled Pixie you can use him to Warp back to your home nation, saving you a warp scroll. * It takes about 20 mins to solo this on foot. On BLM80/RDM40, it took me 3-4 mins to kill the Yagudo (including dispeling Shell IV), then 15-16 mins of walking (includes Warps, Retraces, outposts and actual running around) with Sprinter's shoes. ** If you are impatient, or don't have that much time, get a few Meriph Rings, and Scrolls of Instant Retrace. This cuts the total time to about 12-13 mins. Or just have a WHM or BLM friend help you. It is faster to Retrace to Grauberg and run than to Recall Pashh and Chocobo. Suggestions for Group farming * For large numbers, the best thing to do is to kill the ones in Castle Oztroja (S). Bring WHMs and BLMs for Recalls and Retrace. The repop is 15 mins for these. * For small numbers, kill the one in Meriphataud Mountains (S). The repop is 5 mins for this one, and it's lower level than the ones in Oztroja(z). * Since running around takes up the most time... ** Helpers can just camp the Yag and kill adds, or whatnot. ** If there is a helper that's BLM, then the BLM can hold the Yag slept while the WHMs travel around, as well as Retrace them. ** Those who need it should come WHM, and set HP (if no BLM is present) to the Retrace crystal location.